coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 7871 (21st May 2012)
Plot Nick tells David and Kylie that he's got a big night at the bistro entertaining local dignitaries but his waiter has let him down. He asks Kylie if she'd like to waitress for the evening and she's thrilled. Rick Neelan tells Tommy that he did a good job looking after the drugs and there'll be more jobs for him in the future. Tommy's deeply unhappy but goes along with it. Dev announces that he's invited Stella and Karl for dinner. Sunita has a quiet word with Karl and insists that he makes an excuse to get out of it. When Kylie turns up at the bistro to waitress, Eva's furious and it only substantiates her theory that Nick and Kylie are having an affair. Stella's annoyed to hear that Sean's providing Betty's hotpot for Nick's do at the bistro. Eva promises Stella that they'll both have their revenge. Kylie's delighted when Nick offers her a full-time waitressing job. Eva seethes. Peter, Carla and Leanne attend the custody hearing over Simon. Peter and Leanne hurl insults at each other and fail to reach any agreement. Marcus resolves to find Maria a decent boyfriend. Karl tries to get out of dinner at Dev and Sunita's house but Stella won't take no for an answer. The President of the Rotary Club and Colin Lavender, the Mayor of Weatherfield arrive at the bistro. The Mayor flirts with Audrey and invites her to join them. Lewis is put-out. Tyrone decides that he's going to throw a surprise birthday party for Kirsty. As the Mayor and his guests bite into their hotpot, they're horrified to find it loaded with chilli. With the meal ruined, chaos ensues and a photographer clicks away, enjoying the spectacle. Nick's shocked when Eva reveals that she spiked the hotpot to pay him back for sleeping with Kylie. Nick and Kylie are gobsmacked and immediately deny her allegations but David's incensed and punches Nick, sending him sprawling over a table. Cast Regular cast *Eva Price - Catherine Tyldesley *Stella Price - Michelle Collins *Leanne Barlow - Jane Danson *David Platt - Jack P. Shepherd *Nick Tilsley - Ben Price *Kylie Platt - Paula Lane *Tommy Duckworth - Chris Fountain *Tyrone Dobbs - Alan Halsall *Sean Tully - Antony Cotton *Fiz Stape - Jennie McAlpine *Beth Tinker - Lisa George *Kirsty Soames - Natalie Gumede *Dev Alahan - Jimmi Harkishin *Sunita Alahan - Shobna Gulati *Lewis Archer - Nigel Havers *Peter Barlow - Chris Gascoyne *Carla Connor - Alison King *Karl Munro - John Michie *Audrey Roberts - Sue Nicholls *Marcus Dent - Charlie Condou *Maria Connor - Samia Ghadie Guest cast *Rick Neelan - Greg Wood *Grace Hudson - Polly Lister *Judge - Louise Gold *Rachel Godfrey - Nicola Sanderson *President - James Morley *Mayor - Peter Alexander Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public and back room *7 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *8 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *Underworld - Factory floor *Nick's Bistro *Rosamund Street *Court - Courtroom and corridor Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: Eva decides to publically shame Nick for his 'affair' with Kylie, and makes an announcement at The Bistro; and Peter and Leanne battle it out in court for custody of Simon. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 7,920,000 viewers (3rd place). Category:2012 episodes